Pecados capitales
by Crislu
Summary: Lucy acude a clases de catecismo, pero lo que le dicen hará que la niña se formé un pequeños lío.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Pecados Capitales**

—Sigue sin convencerme la idea—volvió a repetir Percy

—No entiendo a qué viene este arrepentimiento de última hora. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

Percy no dijo nada pero torció los labios en un gesto poco agradable.

—Ya lo habíamos hablado—insistió Audrey de forma enérgica.

—Querrás decir que tú y tu madre lo hablasteis ¿no?—contestó con retintín.

Audrey bufó y comenzó a ordenar los libros del salón:  
—Que yo recuerde te mostraste de acuerdo en todo momento.

—Porque no se le puede llevar la contraria a tu madre. Es una…

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—le cortó Audrey—Molly también hizo la comunión y no tuviste reparos.

—Es diferente y tú lo sabes.

—Pues no, no lo sé—replicó posando fuertemente un libro sobre uno de los estantes—Serías tan amable de explicármelo.

—Molly es una niña independiente con carácter, en cambio Lucy…

—No puedes estar diciendo lo que estoy escuchando— sentenció Audrey mordiéndose los labios al tiempo que se reía irónicamente— ¿Lucy qué?

—Es una niña más vergonzosa, más retraída y sobre todo más inocente, ya ves cómo se pone cada vez que sus primos le gastan alguna "bromilla"

—No veo a dónde quieres ir a parar.

—Está claro ¿no?— contestó Percy desafiante.

—Ilumíname con tu sabiduría—repuso Audrey con sarcasmo y con la cara roja de ira.

—A Lucy le meterán en la cabeza todas esas absurdas ideas sobre Dios, Jesucristo, y eso de la resurrección en tres días y se lo creerá, igual que cree que si llena un caldero con sus lágrimas nacerá un unicornio, solo porque Louis se lo dijo. Molly, en cambio, es mucho más incrédula y tú lo sabes. A Lucy le van a llenar la cabeza de pajaritos— gritó sin pararse a respirar.

Audrey le miro perpleja, tragándose, un a una, las palabras que su marido acababa de pronunciar.

—Si eso es lo que realmente piensas de mis creencias y las de mi familia, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo—musitó.

Tiró los dos libros que sujetaba con la mano derecha encima del sofá y atravesó el pasillo para encerrarse en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Percy se sentó en el sofá, al lado de las novelas abandonadas, y suspiró. Había metido la pata hasta el fono.

**0—0**

—Yo quiero ir a casa de la tía Hermione a jugar con Hugo—rezongó Lucy.

Audrey sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos después de la clase de catecismo como siempre, ¿vale?

—No me gusta ir a catecismo, es un rollo—sentenció.

—No protestes tanto y date prisa que papá ya te está esperando en la chimenea. Y acuérdate de no decir nada sobre la magia.

—Que sí—respondió mecánicamente para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo.

**0—0**

La chimenea los arrojó a una pequeña casa, siempre vacía, propiedad de Charlie Weasley cuya red flu estaba conectada con la de todos los familiares Weasley y que se convertía en el medio más útil y usado para viajar al centro de Irlanda.

Los dos salieron de la casa y dando un pequeño paseo llegaron a un gran edificio de color blanco que tenía adosada una pequeña torre con una gran cruz en su punto más alto y dos enormes campanas.

—Pórtate bien—se despidió Percy con un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

Ella le sonrió y desapareció por una puerta lateral de la iglesia.

Lucy subió las escaleras corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a la clase. La señorita Potts era muy exigente. Pero para su desgracia cuando llego al segundo piso la puerta de acceso a las aulas estaba cerrada.

Suspiró resignada y llamó a la puerta. Una voz juvenil la invitó a pasar:

—Hola Lucy, me alegro de verte—la saludó una catequista joven de unos 20 años.

La mujer se encontraba de pie en medio de un montón de niños sentados en cojines que charlaban alegremente y dibujaban en una gran cartulina blanca.

—Gracias—contestó y siguió caminando para llegar a una puerta situada al final de la clase, maldiciendo su suerte porque no le hubiera tocado Anne como catequista.


	2. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

— ¿Alguno sabe qué son los pecados capitales?—preguntó la vieja catequista a los niños que la observaban.

La clase, al completo, se quedó en silencio.

—Ya veo que no estáis muy puestos en la materia…—intentó bromear—los pecados capitales son pecados que cometen muchas personas porque a primera vista no parecen demasiados malos…

— ¿Qué son pecados?—interrumpió un niño rubio que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa

— ¡Eso!—le secundó el otro

—Son cosas malas que las personas hacemos y por las que tenemos que pedir perdón a Dios. Las personas que cometen muchos pecados y no le piden perdón a Dios van al infierno—trató de resumir.

Lucy, que contemplaba las luces del techo, abrió los ojos como platos al oír hablar del infierno.

—Sigamos con la lección—continuó—el primer pecado capital es soberbia.

— ¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó el mismo niño rubio de antes.

—Es creerse más que los demás y pensar que lo sabes todo—intervino el compañero de mesa de Lucy.

Lucy entonces se acordó de su primo Louis:

—_Soy mejor mago que tú—le espetó Louis a James mientras ambos ayudaban a desgnomizar el jardín._

—_Porque tú lo digas_

— _¿Lo comprobamos?_

—_Cuando tú quieras y dónde tú quieras_

—_Aquí y ahora—determinó Louis con los brazos cruzados—Hagamos un duelo. Molly será mi segunda._

—_Perfecto, entonces Lucy será la mía— sentenció James tras comprobar que Lucy era la única de sus primas que estaba cerca._

_Tras explicar la situación a las dos chicas. Los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda para comenzar el duelo._

—_Uno, dos y tres._

_Tres pasos, varitas arriba y ambos oponentes comenzaron a realizar sus hechizos:_

—_Expelliarmus—gritó Louis_

_James estaba más concentrado en realizar un buen hechizo que en su defensa, así que el ataque le pilló por sorpresa, el impacto del hechizo sobre su cuerpo hizo que su varita saliera despedida y que él mismo cayera de culo sobre la hierba mojada._

—_Ya está. Comprobad. Soy mejor mago que tú. Mucho mejor—se chuleó, y luego tendiéndole la mano a su oponente para ayudarle a levantarse añadió—Sé todo sobre hechizos. Tengo un don innato para la magia, pero puedo ayudarte a mejorar. Cualquier duda que tengas pregúntamela._


	3. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

—El siguiente pecado capital es la avaricia.

—Eso sí sé lo que es—concluyó el niño rubio orgulloso de sí mismo—es quererlo todo para sí mismo y no compartir.

—Exactamente— le apoyó la catequista—por eso es importante que sepamos compartir toda nuestras cosas con nuestros hermanos y amigos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos?—preguntó una niña que miraba al techo aburrida.

—Entonces tendremos que pedir perdón a Dios y a la persona con la que no hemos compartido nuestras cosas.

— ¿Solo eso? Está chupado—sentenció el niño rubio—Puedes no compartir nada, y luego con pedir perdón todo arreglado.

La catequista contuvo una carcajada y luego explicó:

—Eso no vale, es necesario arrepentirse y tratar de no cometer el mismo error.

Lucy que seguía la conversación con cara triste se acordó de la última vez que había ido al callejón Diagon con su tío Harry y su prima Lily.

_Habían entrado en el Caldero Chorreante porque Harry quería saludar a una antigua compañera del colegio, y mientras ambas niñas, sentadas en una mesa bastante apartada, tomaban un nuevo refresco infantil (que se había hecho muy popular en el mundo mágico) se les acercó una bruja muy vieja de andares encorvados:_

—_Buenos días señoritas ¿podrían dejarme una silla? Estoy muy mayor y necesito sentarme—sin esperar contestación se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía._

_Las dos niñas se miraron desconcertadas y tras un pequeño silencio LiLy replicó:_

—_Siéntese, no hay problema—y bajando el tono añadió—y aunque lo hubiera, le daría completamente igual. Ya se ha sentado._

— _¿Decías algo?— preguntó la bruja sobresaltada, mirando por primera vez a las niñas a la cara— ¡Increíble!—chilló de pronto._

_Lucy miro asustada a su prima y a punto estuvo de bajarse de la silla y echa a correr, pero Lily le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que se calmara._

— _¡Increíble!—seguía gritando la bruja— ¡Eres Lily Potter, la hija del mismísimo Harry Potter! ¡El elegido! ¡El mago que mató al señor tenebroso!_

_Toda la taberna se había girado para mirar el origen de las voces y tanto Lily como Lucy miraban al suelo completamente rojas_

—_Soy Doris Crockford señorita Potter, un placer— repetía mientras le estrechaba repetidamente la mano a la niña y le daba un beso en la mejilla— acuérdese Doris Crockford._

—_Me acordaré—musitó Lily_

— _¡Así me gusta! Yo conocí a tu padre cuando tenía once años en este mismo lugar ¡Qué emoción! Espera, deje que te dé una cosa._

_La señora empezó a revolver en los bolsillos de su capa posando sobre la mesa toda clase de objetos extraños, hasta dar con un paquete de regalices de todos los colores._

—_Toma, esto es para ti_

_Le tendió la bolsa a Lily, guardo todas sus pertenencias si ningún orden en su túnica y se alejó esbozando una gran sonrisa._

— _¡Como mola! ¡Estos regalices están riquísimos!_

— _¿Me das uno?_

— _¿Estás ciega? Me los ha dado a mí, así que me los voy a comer todos._

—_Un trozo por lo menos—suplicó la pequeña Weasley a su prima._

—_He dicho que no._

_Lily Potter fue comiéndose los regalices uno a uno ante la atenta mirada de Lucy que no quitaba ojo de las llamativas golosinas._

— _¡Te los has acabado todos!— protestó Lucy cuando Lily se metió el último regaliz, de color rosa chillón, entero en la boca._

_Justo en el momento que Lily tragaba el regaliz Harry apareció para recoger a las dos pequeñas. Lucy estuvo tentada a contarle a su tío lo que acababa de pasar, pero suponía que lo único que iba a lograr era enfadar a su prima, ya no quedaba ningún regaliz para compartir._

_Se alejó del Caldero Chorreante, de la mano de su tío, con cara triste._


	4. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

La catequista hizo una pequeña pausa antes de introducir el siguiente pecado capital, siempre le había parecido incomodo hablar de lujuria y más delante de los niños.

—Luego tenemos la lujuria, seguido por la envidia…

—¿Lujaria? ¿Qué es eso?— interrumpió de nuevo el niño rubio.

—Lujuria— corrigió la mujer de forma brusca, y después de una pausa añadió—la lujuria es cuando un hombre y una mujer están mucho tiempo juntos y además se besan y se acarician sin estar casados.

— ¿En la boca?—preguntó Lucy

—Sí en la boca— confirmó la catequista.

Automáticamente a la niña se le vino a l cabeza la imagen de lo que había visto el último día del curso de Hogwarts cuando había ido con sus padres a recoger a sus primos a la estación.

_Una algarabía de cabezas pelirrojas se saludaban, abrazaban y gritaban ocupando gran parte de los andenes 9 y 10, agotando la paciencia del personal de la estación:_

—_Pueden quitar todos estos baúles de aquí y dejar paso—les imploró un guardia de la estación._

—_Por supuesto—contesto el abuelo Weasley educadamente._

_Pero al intentar mover uno de los carritos éste se desvió y chocó contra otro, tirando al suelo la lechuza de Fred y su baúl. Con el golpe el baúl se abrió y toda su ropa quedó desperdigada por el suelo de la estación. La lechuza comenzó a ulular como una loca._

—_El circo ya se ha ido de la ciudad— gritó el guardia de seguridad rojo de la ira— recojan todo esto inmediatamente y váyanse, están cortando el paso a la gente que quiere coger los trenes._

_La familia Weasley al completó intento arreglar el estropicio, pero al intentar hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo se estorbaban más que se ayudaban. Era una pena que no se pudiera usar la magia delante de los muggles._

_Lucy tiró de la camiseta de su madre para que ésta le hiciera caso:_

—_Mamá necesito ir al baño_

— _¿Ahora?_

—_Sí, me hago pis— explicó cruzando las piernas y dando saltitos._

—_Mira el baño está allí—Audrey señaló con el dedo índice la puerta de los aseos—Vas y vuelves aquí tú sola ¿Entendido?_

—_Sí_

—_No te entretengas y ten cuidado._

—_Sí mamá._

_Lucy caminó hasta los baños y entro en el lavabo de señoras, no había cola pero los dos váteres tenían la puerta cerrada. De uno de ellos salían ruidos extraños y palabras entrecortadas._

_Mientras esperaba la pequeña creyó reconocer las voces de los ocupantes del aseo del que procedían los ruidos:_

— _¿Ted? ¿Victorie?—preguntó en voz baja._

_Al no recibir respuesta empujó un poco la puerta y se quedó atónita al ver a su prima y a Ted medio desnudos besándose por todas partes. _

_Sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta y volvió con su madre, se le había olvidado que tenía ganas de hacer pis._


End file.
